


They'd Be Right

by ashandcas (ashriddle4)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Really super short, cockles fluff, sunset pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashriddle4/pseuds/ashandcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen posting the sunset cockles pic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They'd Be Right

Misha stands, looking out across the lake. As the bright sun slips away, it paints the sky and the placid water with color. It’s peaceful here. There’s not much noise beyond the distant hum of voice still discussing the show. Misha’s at work, maybe he should feel _at work,_ but he doesn’t. It’s too beautiful here, the air too fresh and sweet, scented grass and soil.

Jensen walks up beside him quietly. It’s so quiet Misha thinks he wouldn’t have heard if it wasn’t Jensen. But he knows where Jensen is, like a tether between their hearts, he can always feel when he is near just as Misha can feel, most acutely, when they are apart.

“Kind of a decent view,” Jensen says, smiling shyly at Misha.

“It’s a nice sunset.”

Jensen bumps his arm into Misha’s and whispers, “Not talking about the sunset.”

Misha’s stomach drops, the heat of a blush burning at his cheeks. He’s not sure how Jensen does it after all these years, but he still sends Misha reeling, wanting. They have to be careful in public, but everyone knows they’re as close as friends can be. Nobody will think anything of the arm Jensen throws over his shoulder or the one Misha slides up Jensen’s back to his shoulder. The truth is they _are_ friends, and this _is_ a gesture of friendship, though it’s laced with private meaning. Jensen and Misha are best friends, lovers, they’re husbands in everyway that matters to Misha. He will grow old with Jensen, they’ll watch the wrinkles deepen around the other’s eyes, watch their hair recede and grey. Misha will grow old with Jensen as he will grow old with Vicki – and he will love them both with all the love of his heart.

Misha hears a click behind him and turns. It’s Kathryn holding her phone, wide eyed and caught red-handed.

“Uh, I thought that was on silent.” She gives a guilty smile to Misha and Jensen.

Jensen holds out his hand. “Give me the phone,” he uses his best dad voice and it makes Misha smile.

Kathryn sighs and reluctantly hands it over to him. “Sorry,” she mutters.

Jensen shakes his head and Misha glances over at the phone. He expects to see Jensen deleting the picture, but –

“What are you doing?” Misha asks.

“Sending this to myself.”

Misha furrows his brow, but the picture is a good one of them and he understands why Jensen would want it.

Jensen hands Kathryn’s phone back to her and then pulls out his own.

“Send the picture to me too.”

Jensen winks at him. “Oh, I will.”

There’s a playful tone to Jensen’s voice Misha’s not sure he understands but he doesn’t overanalyze it.

His phone buzzes. He assumes it’s a text from Jensen. He’s shocked when it’s an update from twitter. He has it set to tell him when Jensen posts and he just posted… he posted the sunset picture. Misha’s mouth drops open.

“Jen, you know what the fans are gonna say to this! You know what they’ll think!”

Jensen smiles brightly. “Well, they’d be right wouldn’t they.”

Misha isn’t sure whether Jensen means the two of them or Dean and Cas, but either way, yeah, they’d be right.


End file.
